The Power of Goodbye
by yurianimeotaku
Summary: The one word in the English language that can cause catastrophic results in certain circumstances is the word ‘Goodbye.’ ShoujoAi.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **As we all know, Sunrise owns My-HiME and its characters. Warner Brothers Records owns Madonna's song and the title (which is the only thing I borrowed). The ONLY thing I own, well, actually co-own with ManiazAzn, is this fan fiction series. Please do not sue.

**A/N: **The one word in the English language that can cause catastrophic results in certain circumstances is the word 'Goodbye.'

ManiazAzn asked me to write something specific. Normally, I do not take requests, but after ManiazAzn suggested a joint effort, I was intrigued and wrote the first chapter. If you want to see this continued as a series, be nice to ManiazAzn for the next chapter.

Here is my contribution to the "Season of Angst."

* * *

**The Power of Goodbye**

"_Love that we cannot have is the one that lasts the longest, hurts the deepest, and feels the strongest." – Anonymous_

Two years have passed since Shizuru confessed her feelings to Natsuki. Shizuru was in her second year at University and Natsuki was in her first. When Natsuki first approached Shizuru about being roommates, the older woman was so thrilled; she failed to consider the consequences.

They were seated at their kitchen table having dinner together, just as they did every single night. Well, every single night Natsuki didn't have a date. Those nights, Shizuru ate alone in tormented agony. Tonight, Natsuki was very animated as she related an occurrence from earlier that day.

"So, I told him I didn't think you would want to double date," Natsuki said.

"Ara? Double date with whom?" Shizuru asked confused.

"Oi Shizuru! Don't you listen to me?" Natsuki asked frustrated.

"Kannin na my Natsuki," Shizuru apologized.

"Takeda wanted to know if you would go on a double date with him and me," Natsuki said.

"Would my Natsuki be my date?" Shizuru teased lightly.

"Shi-zu-ru…your date would be Reito, of course," Natsuki said exasperated.

"Oh," Shizuru said softly.

"Why would you think…?" Natsuki began and stopped after Shizuru's words finally registered.

Shizuru's head was down and her eyes tightly shut, trying desperately to hold back the tears welling in her eyes. Natsuki silently stared helplessly at Shizuru, at a complete loss for words to comfort her best friend.

"Shizuru, we're best friends. The very best friends and I don't want to wreck it," Natsuki said finally.

"How could my Natsuki "wreck" it?" Shizuru asked, using Natsuki's word.

"You _know_ how terrible I am with commitments? I don't have it in me," Natsuki admitted sheepishly.

"My Natsuki has been able to commit to our friendship for years," Shizuru countered.

"That's different," Natsuki said.

"How?" Shizuru asked a bit upset.

"I don't have to do anything. It's just always there. You're always there," Natsuki answered.

Shizuru sat staring at Natsuki, her eyes wide from the shock of Natsuki's words.

"What?" Natsuki asked.

All Shizuru could manage was to shake her head at Natsuki. Shizuru could feel the tears about to fall, so she excused herself and ran into her bedroom. Natsuki sat at the table stunned. After a bit, Natsuki finally went to check on Shizuru. Natsuki knocked on Shizuru's bedroom door and got no response. She tried to turn the door knob, but it was locked.

"Shizuru? Are you okay?" Natsuki asked through the door.

Natsuki tried to get a response from Shizuru for several more minutes, to no avail. She finally gave up and went back to the kitchen to clean up.

* * *

In the residence shared by Chie and Aoi, they were studying. Well, Aoi was trying to study, while Chie busied herself with trying to distract her best friend. 

"Chie! Stop all this nonsense and study," Aoi said exasperated.

"Aoi, come on, let's go have some fun," Chie begged and gave Aoi her best 'puppy dog eyes.'

"No, we need to study," Aoi said firmly, keeping her eyes closed so she didn't see Chie's 'puppy dog eyes.'

"Why? You're brilliant and I already finished all my homework," Chie flashed her most charming smile at Aoi.

Aoi did her best to ignore Chie. After a bit, Chie finally gave up, flopped back on her bed, took off her glasses, and draped her arm across her eyes. Aoi looked at Chie and a tear rolled down Aoi's cheek. The young woman's heart was breaking. Aoi spent the last year in torment as she searched her soul for the correct answer to her dilemma.

After waiting several years for Chie, Aoi finally decided it was time to say goodbye to her hopes of being more to Chie than her best friend. All the years of waiting and dropping hints so obvious a blind woman could see them, finally wore out Aoi's seemingly infinite patience. Chie always either ignored them or dodged them.

"Chie?" Aoi said.

"Hmmm?" Chie answered.

"I…I just wanted to let you know…," Aoi stammered as she felt her courage quickly abandoning her.

Chie, sensing Aoi was trying to tell her something important, sat up, put on her glasses, and gave her best friend her undivided attention.

'_Oh no, I should have said it before Chie sat up. How can I tell her with her looking at me like that?'_ Aoi thought.

"What is it Aoi?" Chie asked concerned.

"I have a date tomorrow night, so I won't be able to have dinner with you," Aoi blurted out quickly.

Chie sat blinking rapidly at Aoi, completely stunned by the news.

"Chie?" Aoi asked.

"A-a-ah yeah…that's g-g-great," Chie sputtered, still stunned.

"Oh," Aoi said sadly.

Chie sat staring at Aoi for several minutes before excusing herself and leaving their residence. She ran down the hallway and bolted out the door. Chie ran and ran, until her lungs begged for a reprieve. She collapsed to her knees in the campus garden. After catching her breath, she got up and sat on a bench under a Sakura tree. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she clenched her fists tightly.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?? WHY THE HELL DOES SHE HAVE A DATE?? WHO THE HELL IS THIS GUY??" Chie yelled up to the sky.

'_My life is over,'_ Chie thought, _'Without Aoi, my life is over. I love her SO much! Why didn't I tell her?? Because I'm thick-headed, that's why. No, that's not entirely true. Yes, I can be thick sometimes, but not this time. Fear, plain and simple, kept me from confessing to Aoi.'_

The air suddenly turned bitter cold and bit into Chie, so she reluctantly returned to the residence she shared with her best friend. Luckily for Chie, Aoi was asleep by the time Chie returned. Aoi had cried herself to sleep.

* * *

The next day, classes at University hummed along as usual for all but four of the student body. Shizuru left an hour earlier than usual, so she wouldn't have to see Natsuki that morning. Chie left an hour later than usual, so she wouldn't have to face Aoi. Natsuki spent the better part of her day searching for Shizuru, who managed to avoid her best friend. Aoi spent the better part of her day avoiding Chie. 

Natsuki usually met Shizuru under the Sakura tree in the campus garden for lunch, but not today. Shizuru did not show up, but she watched Natsuki from a window in the Student Council Room. Her heart ached as she watched Natsuki continually search each face that passed as the younger woman ate her lunch. Shizuru knew Natsuki was looking for her, but the elder woman couldn't bring herself to face the younger woman. Shizuru felt as if her heart had been shattered into a million pieces.

An hour after Natsuki left the bench, Shizuru slowly made her way to it with her lunch. All day, she felt as though she were walking through sand. She sat down on the bench, opened her lunch, and stared at it. A few moments later, a familiar voice brought Shizuru out of her lunch trance.

"Interesting lunch?" Chie joked lightly.

Shizuru slowly looked up from her lunch with tears in her eyes.

"Fujino-san! What's wrong?" Chie exclaimed and quickly sat next to Shizuru.

"Harada-san, it is nothing you need be concerned with," Shizuru assured.

"Fujino-san, I would like to help," Chie said gently.

Shizuru looked into the renowned campus jester's eyes, searching for any signs to the contrary, but was unable to find any.

"Ookini Harada-san," Shizuru said.

"Please call me Chie," she said.

"Then please address me as Shizuru," she said.

The two women sat looking into each other's eyes. Each one was searching for answers, but more importantly, comfort.

"Kuga-san?" Chie asked.

Upon hearing Natsuki's name, the fragile dam holding back Shizuru's tears finally gave way and she began to weep into her hands. Chie's heart went out to Shizuru and she moved closer to the weeping woman. She moved Shizuru's lunch to a safer place than the other woman's lap.

"Shizuru, what happened?" Chie asked.

Shizuru just wept louder, so Chie wrapped her arm around Shizuru's shaking shoulders. Shizuru turned, buried her face in the front of Chie's shirt, and wrapped her arms tightly around Chie's waist. The front of Chie's shirt was quickly becoming soaked with Shizuru's tears. Chie wrapped her arms around the weeping woman, whispered comforting words, and began to gently stroke the back of Shizuru's head.

"Ookini Chie," Shizuru mumbled into the front of Chie's wet shirt.

Chie lifted Shizuru's chin up and looked down into crimson eyes drowning in tears. The two women looked deep into each other's eyes. Chie smiled weakly, trying desperately to hold back her own tears. Purely on instinct, she leaned down and captured Shizuru's lips with her own in a brief, but firm kiss.

Chie looked in Shizuru's eyes, now wide with shock. Shizuru blinked a few times and after a bit, smiled in acknowledgment. She closed her eyes, leaned up, and returned a brief, but firm kiss.

Shizuru laid the side of her head back on Chie's chest and gave a quick squeeze. She smiled and relished in the warm comfort of Chie's arms. Chie bent down and kissed the top of Shizuru's head. Shizuru raised her head and looked into Chie's eyes. Chie cupped Shizuru's cheek with her warm hand. Shizuru pressed her cheek into Chie's hand and closed her eyes.

Chie leaned down and kissed Shizuru's lips again. This time, it was a sweet, gentle, lingering kiss. Shizuru slowly opened her eyes and saw Chie's eyes were closed. Confusion and heartache danced a deadly dance in Shizuru. She wrapped her arms around Chie's neck and deepened the kiss. The two women sat under the Sakura tree kissing in a desperate need for comfort, rather than passion. It just didn't appear that way to anyone watching them.

From a window in the Student Council Room, green eyes intently watched the two women, as the flames of jealousy licked at the young woman's heart.

A heartbreaking wail soared through the halls from one of the women's restrooms, as another woman sat in a stall with her face buried in her hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Meh, I don't think I was very awake for this part.

Enjoy anyhow.

-ManiazAzn

**Disclaimer:** Sunrise owns Mai HiME and it's characters of course.

* * *

Natsuki glared out the Student Council window at the two women intertwined under the sakura tree, clenching her fists angrily. She heatedly slammed her fists onto the window sill, but once a jolt of pain ran through her arms, she then realized her hands were balled. _What's wrong with me? Shouldn't I be happy for her? I mean, she doesn't have to go out with Reito__ or whoever I set her up with__. She can have anyone she wants. _Natsuki shook her head. She started pacing around the room, wringing her hands desperately. _Why the fuck is she with Chie?! I mean that girl's practically the queen of one nighters! She can't commit to Shizuru! _

Natsuki abruptly stopped in her tracks. _Neither can I._

_"I don't have to do anything. It's just always there. You're always there."_

She remembered the shock on Shizuru's face when she had said that. Natsuki had thought Shizuru was just simply surprised at her own commitment. Shizuru had run into her room and promptly disappeared from her sight for the next day.

And then Natsuki found her, with…_Chie_

Natsuki stared out the window, looking but not seeing anything. Thoughts whirled throughout her head, threatening to overflow and break her. _The fuck? This is screwed up, I'm not upset, I'm just worried about her. She just randomly disappears and then shows up with Chie? Does she know how worried I've been?! _

The biker gritted her teeth and set off towards the garden, slamming the Student Council's door after her.

* * *

Muffled cries echoed softly around the small restroom, breaking the still silence normally occupying the area. 

She couldn't believe it.

Aoi sobbed loudly into her hands, trying to forget the image burned into her mind. A clash of tawny hair and streaks of gray so close to each other; it was almost unbearable.

_That should have been me. _She screamed in her mind.

_But it wasn't. _A chill worked its way over her body and once again the image ran through her head.

_So close. They were so close._

Aoi slowly stood up, wiping tears away from her eyes. Her now red eyes razed with an abnormal flame as multiple thoughts came to her mind. She firmly steadied herself and stood straight.

She knew what to do.

The date.

* * *

Shizuru hastily pulled back from Chie and wrapped her arms around herself. Chie looked on in confusion. 

"Kannin na, Chie." Shizuru mumbled, her head hung low. "I should have restrained myself."

Chie gave the Kaichou a long look before her face broke into a nervous grin. "N-No, actually that was my fault. It was done purely on instinct, ya know?"

Shizuru glanced up briefly and gave a tiny smile. "Your instinct is quite unlike any other I've seen."

"I'm special in that way, don't ya think?" Chie rubbed the back of her head with a hand, laughing slightly. The movement of her arm made her tear-stained shirt brush against her skin, making her shiver.

Shizuru noticed and frowned. "Your shirt is wet from my little moment."

Chie shrugged. "It's fine, I was gunna wash it anyways. You just came along first."

"Nonetheless, we should get out of the garden. It's getting quite chilly." Shizuru stood up and a cold wind blew the excess leaves around her as if for emphasis.

Chie laughed and stood up as well, stretching her limbs. "Alright then, do you want to come over to my apartment? I doubt you'd want to see Kuga-san right now."

"Yes, I think I would prefer to come to your apartment." Shizuru said quietly. "Would Aoi-san mind?"

The dark-haired woman stopped her activity and replied stiffly. "Aoi has a _date_ tonight." She almost spat the word out.

Noticing the tightening of the other's fists, Shizuru quickly changed the subject. "Shall we hurry? You might get a cold from standing out here too long with just a thin shirt."

A deep breath is let out and the clatter of a bento is heard as Chie gathered Shizuru's luncheon. Shizuru smiled faintly at the other, watching her as the materials were being picked up. The tomboy was considerably taller than Natsuki and had a larger build. Her shoulders were almost as wide as man's except she had the delicate curve of a woman's. Instead of stomping around like the biker, Chie had this way of padding around, but one would always know it was her.

"Yo, Shizuru?" Chie waved a hand in front of the tawny-haired woman. "Ya ready to go?"

Shizuru shook herself from her thoughts. "Ara, of course I am."

Chie was about to start towards the apartments but a warm arm around her waist stopped her. She stopped, to find the Kaichou's head placed on her shoulder.

"Eh?" Chie glanced at the woman next to her. The person in question murmured something unintelligible and burrowed deeper. After a few moments, Chie shrugged and carefully draped an arm across the Kyoto-ben's shoulders, continuing the walk towards the buildings.

Almost upon arriving at the apartments, a light drizzle of rain started. Within a few more steps, the light drizzle had turned into a fierce pouring, which prompted the two women to hurry into the dry building. Not stopping at the door, they hurried upstairs to the floor of Chie's apartment.

Stepping onto the 3rd floor, the two paused, sensing two others. Mai was standing in doorway of her own apartment, talking to…

_Aoi._

Chie immediately stiffened and coughed loudly to catch the other two's attention. Aoi and Mai looked at her, one with sadness evident in her eyes, one with anger towards the woman now apparently in Chie's arms.

Aoi turned dismissively to face Mai. "Thank you."

She then leaned in and kissed Mai, directly on the lips.

Chie's brown orbs flashed in surprise, but the astonishment quickly turned to fury. She angrily broke open the door to her apartment and pulled Shizuru inside with her. Shizuru was almost thrown off balance by the show of force. Slamming the door, Chie turned to rest her back on the wall, tears running quietly down her face. She pulled her legs up to her chest and cried softly, making almost no sound.

Shizuru watched all this with dull crimson eyes, fully understanding what had just happened. She slowly knelt on the ground in front of the tomboy and rested her hands on the other's head.

"Chie?" Shizuru spoke gently. The person gradually glanced up at the mention of her name and was met by compassionate eyes.

"I love her so much." Chie whispered, her voice cracking. She irately stared at the floor, now wet from her dripping clothes. Suddenly, the tomboy slammed her head against the wall. Repeatedly, Chie rammed her skull against the cold, unforgiving wall, gritting out with each thump:

"I'm."

"Such." A grunt of pain.

"An."

"IDIOT!" Chie yelled as her head throbbed, and was about to give the wall another hit until a pair of hands caught her face. She looked up in surprise and was about to protest, but in a flash of red, found her own lips covered by another's.

The flash of lightening illuminated the small apartment, revealing two silhouettes; as close as one may get to another, but each as distant as the stars stolen away from their rightful moons.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **Yeah, yeah, I know, Sunrise owns My-HiME and its characters.

**A/N: **I apologize for the delay. My clients finally found me and work has been extremely hectic.

* * *

**The Power of Goodbye**

Immediately after Chie and Shizuru disappeared, Mai roughly pulled Aoi into her residence and slammed the door. Mai waited a couple of minutes, listening for Mikoto. When Mai didn't hear anything, she spoke.

"What was that kiss all about?" Mai demanded and added, "Do you have ANY idea what Mikoto would have done to you if she saw it?"

Aoi stared at her friend and wisely remained silent while Mai ranted.

"Oh, and what the hell was THAT?" Mai pointed in the direction of Aoi's residence.

Mai's face was beet red and she was breathing heavy. She was angry and trying desperately to maintain her self-control. Aoi started to explain everything to her friend, but Mai put her hand up to stop her.

"You don't have to say a thing. I know exactly what, or rather who, is the cause of all this chaos," Mai said.

Mai flipped open her mobile phone and pressed the well-worn speed dial button.

"What's up Mai?" Natsuki asked.

"What did you say to Shizuru?" Mai asked.

"What are you talking about?" Natsuki asked feigning ignorance.

"Don't play dumb with me Kuga. Tell me what you said to Shizuru," Mai pressed.

"Nothing," Natsuki said defiantly.

"What did you say to Shizuru?" Mai asked sternly.

"Nothing…really," Natsuki said sheepishly.

"Nothing? Really? BAKA! NOTHING doesn't leave this much damage in its wake!" Mai yelled.

Natsuki pulled her mobile phone away from her ear while Mai yelled. After all the yelling subsided, Natsuki put her mobile phone back up to her ear.

"What are you talking about?" Natsuki asked incredulous, thinking her friend was just being melodramatic.

"BAKA!" Mai yelled one more time, causing Natsuki's eyes to cross as the loud voice assaulted her eardrums yet again.

"Mai? I honestly have no idea what you're talking about" Natsuki said.

"Aoi and I saw Chie take Shizuru into her place a few minutes ago," Mai said and sighed deeply.

Upon hearing those words, Natsuki's defensive walls came crashing down around her. Her heart pounded in her ears. Mai's voice sounded as if she were underwater. Natsuki's free hand was tightly clenched in a fist of pure rage, fueled by her newfound jealousy. The knuckles were white from lack of blood. Natsuki strangled her mobile phone with the other hand. Her breathing became audibly labored as she felt the muscles in her chest constrict around her heart.

"Natsuki? Natsuki? Are you still there?" Mai yelled.

It took Natsuki several minutes to come back to her senses.

"Yeah," Natsuki replied distantly.

"What did you say to Shizuru?" Mai repeated her earlier question.

Natsuki reluctantly informed Mai of last night's events.

"BAKA! If I could reach you, I would hurt you," Mai said.

Mai looked over at her distraught friend who was now sitting on Mai's couch weeping.

"What are you going to do about this mess you made?" Mai asked.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing. Shizuru is a single woman and if she wants to date that womanizer Chie, I can't stop her," Natsuki growled.

"WHAT?? You know what? You ARE thick! You KNOW Shizuru loves you with every fiber of her being, yet you continue to date that missing link Takeda. Think about how that makes Shizuru feel," Mai said, almost yelling again.

"Mai? I've gotta go," Natsuki said and immediately hung up.

"Natsuki?? Natsuki?? KUGA!" Mai said to no avail.

"What happened?" Aoi asked.

"That baka hung up on me!" Mai fumed.

Mai put her mobile phone away and sat down next to Aoi. The distraught woman looked at her friend's sympathetic face and began weeping again. Mai reached out and held Aoi close.

* * *

In Chie's residence, Chie broke their kiss and stared into crimson pools reflecting the heartache both women felt. Chie stood and extended her hand to Shizuru, who quickly accepted it. 

"We should get into something dry before we freeze," Chie suggested.

Shizuru allowed Chie to lead her into Chie's bedroom. While Chie rummaged through her dresser drawers looking for something for Shizuru to wear, Shizuru sat on Chie's bed.

"Here," Chie handed Shizuru a nightshirt, "It might be a bit big, but at least it's dry."

Shizuru accepted the offered nightshirt and smiled. She got up and went into the bathroom to change. While Shizuru was in the bathroom, Chie quickly stripped off her wet clothes and slipped on her own nightshirt. Several minutes later, Shizuru appeared from the bathroom. Chie stared at Shizuru in silent awe.

"Ano, Chie?" Shizuru asked.

"Kuga-san is an idiot," Chie said softly.

Shizuru looked at Chie with questioning eyes.

"You are absolutely lovely," Chie said.

The genuine sincerity in Chie's eyes took Shizuru by complete surprise.

'_No one, including Natsuki, has ever paid me a compliment with such sincerity. Yes, I hear compliments every single day, but none without strings attached. Here is a woman, who does not want anything from me, except my company,_' Shizuru thought and smiled at Chie.

Shizuru walked over to Chie, wrapped her arms around Chie's waist, and pressed the side of her face into Chie's chest. Caught off-guard, it took Chie a few seconds longer than normal to wrap her arms around Shizuru.

* * *

When Mai called, Natsuki was heading home, but after the call, Natsuki made a detour to Takeda's residence. Up until today, Natsuki maintained a platonic dating relationship with Takeda. It was NOT an easy task, but after Natsuki threatened the big brute with a rape charge, he fell into line quickly. 

'_DAMN IT! Why the hell am I feeling like this?? I'm NOT into women, so why the hell do I care who Shizuru dates?? I can't feel that way about another woman…I just CAN'T! I won't let another woman in my heart after what mother did to me. It hurts TOO much! Shizuru can destroy me,'_ Natsuki's thoughts tormented her as she stormed towards Takeda's.

Natsuki stood staring at Takeda's front door with her fists clenched tightly. As if something snapped in Natsuki, she pounded on Takeda's door.

"Wha??" Takeda said sleepily after he opened the door.

Natsuki stood her ground looking down.

"Babe? What are you doing here so late?" Takeda asked.

Natsuki remained silently looking down. Once again, as if something snapped inside the young woman, her head suddenly shot up. She looked at Takeda with a fire burning in her eyes. Takeda mistakenly thought it was desire, so he grabbed Natsuki and pulled her into his arms. He slammed the door behind them. Natsuki's entire body stiffened with disgust. She wanted to bolt, but she came to Takeda for a reason. She had something to prove to herself.

"Babe, loosen up," Takeda said.

Natsuki looked into Takeda's eyes and her thoughts were immediately filled with images of Shizuru. She shook her head to clear it, but the images remained.

"Of course you can. Here, let me help you," Takeda said.

Takeda leaned down and roughly crushed his lips against Natsuki's, catching the woman by surprise. He grabbed and squeezed one of Natsuki's breasts hard, causing searing pain, which quickly brought the woman to her senses. Natsuki punched Takeda in the stomach with everything she had.

"What the hell was that for? Isn't that why you're here?" Takeda asked confused and winded by the punch.

"FUCK NO!" Natsuki screamed.

"Then what the hell are you doing here at this late hour?" Takeda yelled back.

Natsuki stood and stared at Takeda. The memory of Shizuru and Chie kissing flashed and Natsuki was suddenly filled with rage. She grabbed Takeda's hand and pulled him into his bedroom.

* * *

Chie lay on her back in bed with Shizuru in her arms. She could tell by Shizuru's breathing, the woman was not asleep and kissed the top of Shizuru's head, causing the brunette beauty to look up. Chie smiled at the sweet face looking up at her with questioning crimson eyes. After a bit, Shizuru moved up and lightly kissed the tomboy on the lips. Chie smiled in the middle of the kiss. Shizuru pulled back stunned and looked at the tomboy.

"Kuga-san really IS an idiot," Chie said softly.

Shizuru giggled softly, leaned in, and kissed Chie again. As their kiss slowly turned passionate, the tomboy was surprised to discover how dominant the Kyoto lady's kisses became. Chie had no problems submitting to them. Actually, Chie expected Shizuru to be another "Pillow Princess," like all the other women the playgirl bedded. Chie welcomed her new submissive position and opened her mouth, allowing access to Shizuru's persistent tongue.

Shizuru's hands roamed Chie's body over her nightshirt, but the tomboy kept her hands on the brunette's hips. Chie moaned into Shizuru's mouth when she felt the brunette's hands move underneath the tomboy's nightshirt. Shizuru moved from Chie's lips to her neck, which elicited more moans from the submissive woman. Shizuru licked the playgirl's neck and paused to savor the spiciness on her tongue. Chie took this opportunity to capture Shizuru's smooth creamy neck begging for attention.

Chie lightly sucked on Shizuru's neck, making sure not to leave any marks. The brunette moaned loudly and filled the room, which the tomboy found arousing. Chie made love to Shizuru's neck and filled the room with the Kyoto beauty's moans. Shizuru brought her hand between Chie's thighs, causing the playgirl to arch her back and moan loudly.

"SHIZURU!"

Natsuki screamed and bolted upright in bed from the nightmare. Her breathing was labored and sweat covered her body. She immediately looked next to her. After confirming she was alone and in her bed, she let out a deep breath and remembered running out of Takeda's after finally accepting her emerging feelings for Shizuru. She chuckled as she remembered hearing him scream "TEASE!" as she slammed his front door behind her.

Natsuki got out of bed and went to Shizuru's bedroom. She knocked softly. When she didn't get a response, she put her ear to the door and listened for sounds, but didn't hear any. She turned the door knob and opened the door.

"Shizuru?" Natsuki called out softly into the dark room.

She still didn't get any response, so she carefully made her way to Shizuru's bed in the dark.

"Shi…," Natsuki began to say until she saw the bed was empty.

* * *

Aoi was having a fitful night. She tossed and turned, trying to get to sleep, but just couldn't. Mai adamantly insisted Aoi stay with her and Mikoto. Aoi turned and looked at her two friends in Mai's bed, lovingly wrapped in each other. 

_'Chie,'_ Aoi thought and buried her face in Mikoto's pillow.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: **Sunrise owns My-HiME and all those lovely ladies.

**A/N: **ManiazAzn is in China and will not be back in the USA for another week. Rather than make our voracious readers learn the fine art of patience, ManiazAzn asked me to write this chapter so no one suffers from withdrawals. ManiazAzn shall be back for chapter five.

* * *

**The Power of Goodbye**

It was Saturday morning and the beginning of day two since the chaos started. For Natsuki, on top of this, it was also the day after she realized her feelings for Shizuru went deeper than mere friendship.

For the first time in her life, Natsuki woke before her alarm and without any assistance from her roommate. Although she was a bit worn from her restless night, she practically jumped out of bed and immediately ran to Shizuru's bedroom.

Shizuru's bedroom door was closed and Natsuki remembered she left it open last night after sadly discovering Shizuru spent the night somewhere else, but hopefully not _with_ someone else. Happiness and apprehension filled Natsuki. Her heart leapt into her throat as she knocked on the door.

"Shizuru?"

There was no answer for several minutes, so Natsuki figured Shizuru came back and went out again. Her happiness quickly faded and sadness engulfed her. She felt a sharp pain in her chest and grabbed the front of her pajama top.

"Natsuki?"

The dejected raven-haired young woman froze mid-step upon hearing her name softly called out by a familiar lilting voice; the voice she so desperately longed to hear last night. Natsuki quickly spun around. She was bursting with happiness once again.

"Shizuru! You're h-h-hom…back."

Heavy-lidded crimson red eyes looked sleepily at Natsuki. They blinked a few times, in a vain attempt to focus and wake up. Natsuki quickly walked towards Shizuru, wanting to feel the older woman's arms around her. Two feet short of her goal, Natsuki skidded to an abrupt stop when Chie appeared behind Shizuru.

"Come back to bed," Chie implored as she wrapped her arm around Shizuru's waist and kissed the side of her neck.

Natsuki's world came crashing down around her. She felt all the blood drain from her body and her stomach went sour. She felt nauseous and made a mad dash for the bathroom. Afterwards, as she sat on the bathroom floor with her knees tight against her chest, she silently wept.

* * *

Earlier that same morning, Mai and Mikoto woke early, so they could talk to Aoi in depth about what was going on. After Aoi told them her take on the events and what she witnessed in the garden, Mai shared what she learned from Natsuki last night. All the heartache made Mikoto sad, so she wrapped herself tightly around Mai. 

"Mai, I love you. I wanted to tell you, because not telling causes hearts to hurt and I don't want yours to hurt," Mikoto said and kissed her girlfriend on the cheek.

"I love you too," Mai said and kissed Mikoto back, on the lips, resulting in a larger-than-life smile to break out on the youngster's face.

"Aoi, I think you NEED to talk to Chie and tell her how you feel," Mai said.

"I can't. I just can't face her after what I saw," Aoi said sadly.

After Mai finally convinced Aoi that talking to Chie was for the best, no matter how things ended up, Aoi reluctantly decided to face Chie. She apprehensively returned to the residence they shared and knocked on Chie's bedroom door. After several knocks with no response, she slowly opened the door to an empty bedroom. She wondered where Chie was and set about finding her.

* * *

Natsuki sat on the cold bathroom floor, rocking back and forth with her face buried in her knees, trying desperately to forget what she just saw. 

"Natsuki?" Shizuru called softly through the locked bathroom door.

The older woman waited for a response. When she didn't hear one, she pressed her ear against the door and listened. She could hear Natsuki's muffled sobs and it tore at her heart.

"Natsuki, please let me in," Shizuru said softly.

Natsuki looked up from her knees, but did not move. Shizuru's voice both soothed and ripped at the younger woman. Part of her wanted to tear open the door and take Shizuru in her arms and the other part wanted to yell out to the older woman, _'Fuck off and die.'_

On the other side of the door, a similar war was being waged within Shizuru. While she desperately wanted to take Natsuki in her arms and soothe her, the brunette couldn't help still feeling angry and hurt by Natsuki's words. Try as she might, Shizuru could not rid herself of feeling this way towards the woman she loved more than life.

Chie touched Shizuru's shoulder to get her attention and startled the brunette. The tomboy didn't want to speak, because she knew if Natsuki heard her voice, it would just compound matters. Chie motioned to Shizuru she was leaving. The Kyoto beauty motioned for Chie to wait. Shizuru pulled the tomboy back into her bedroom.

* * *

Aoi deduced Chie was probably with Shizuru, so she headed to the brunette's residence. With each step she took, Aoi's anger increased, but she wasn't quite sure who she was angry with more; herself, Chie, or Shizuru. By the time she reached Shizuru's residence, Aoi knew EXACTLY who she was angry with and planned on ripping her a new one.

* * *

Apprehension filled Aoi as she knocked on the residence door. After several minutes, the door opened and Aoi found herself looking into her beloved's dark eyes. 

"Aoi? What are you doing here?" Chie asked stunned.

"Where's Kuga-san?" Aoi demanded.

"Who?" Chie asked incredulous.

"Kuga-san!" Aoi yelled.

"In the bathroom. Shizuru is trying to get her to open the door," Chie said.

Aoi pushed past Chie and stormed to the bathroom, where she saw Shizuru. The surprised look on Shizuru's face made Aoi smirk.

"Kuga-san?" Aoi demanded.

Shizuru pointed to the closed door. Aoi pushed Shizuru out of the way, causing Shizuru to stumble backwards. The younger woman pounded on the bathroom door.

"KUGA-SAN! OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR NOW!" Aoi yelled.

Hearing Aoi's voice caused Natsuki's ears to perk up. She listened to confirm her mind wasn't playing tricks on her.

"KUGA-SAN! YOU THICK IDIOT! GET YOUR PATHETIC ASS OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" Aoi yelled.

Shizuru and Chie stood a safe distance away from Aoi, watching her incredulously. Chie could not believe the language coming from her best friend and Shizuru was shocked by Aoi's entire uncharacteristic demeanor. Aoi pounded on the bathroom door several times.

"DAMN IT KUGA! DON'T MAKE ME BREAK DOWN THE DOOR!" Aoi yelled.

Shizuru quickly shot Chie a concerned look. Chie shook her head, reassuring her Aoi would not break down the door.

Natsuki sat stunned on the bathroom floor. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, especially coming from Aoi. After several minutes, Natsuki came to her senses and walked over to the bathroom door.

As Aoi was bringing her fist down to pound on the bathroom door again, Natsuki opened the door and Aoi punched the raven-haired woman in the eye, sending her reeling backwards. Natsuki found herself sitting in the same place she just left. She put her hand over her now throbbing eye and looked up at Aoi confused.


	5. Chapter 5

I honestly have no idea how this story is going to turn out…

But…I'll continue as long as there is still some loose ends that need tying up.

Oh, and I'm really sorry to Aoi fans out there for making her sound so…psycho.

Truthfully, I think this is the shortest thing I've ever written…

Have I mentioned? Yurianimeotaku is makin' me do chapter six too.

Lovely. -.-

-ManiazAzn

* * *

Aoi stood at the doorway of the bathroom, rubbing her knuckles and glaring at Natsuki. "You deserved that, even if it was on accident." 

Natsuki sat on the tile floor, gingerly cradling her eye, and at the same time was staring at Aoi in disbelief. The woman in front of her briskly pulled the biker up onto her feet and dragged her outside the apartment, leaving the other two inside.

Once outside, Aoi promptly threw Natsuki against the wall and gave her a violent look. "Look Kuga-san, I didn't mean to hurt you, but I need to ask you something."

A wary nod came from Natsuki, prompting Aoi to continue.

"Do you despise seeing Shizuru with Chie as much as I loathe seeing Chie with Shizuru?"

A fierce look made its way into emerald eyes as its owner snarled a reply. "Of course I do!"

Aoi nodded. "And why is that?"

Natsuki leaned against the wall of the apartments with her mouth still halfway open in a snarl, contemplating the question. _Why?__ I don't know why_ Her answer had been based purely on instinct.

There was an exaggerated groan from Aoi. "You should know this."

"But I don't." Natsuki looked at her, confused.

"Because you love her, you baka!"

"WHAT?! I don't love her! I just…I…I JUST GET REALLY CONCERNED ABOUT HER." Natsuki stumbled over her words. "WELL WHAT ABOUT YOU AND CHIE?"

Silence.

Then Aoi spoke softly, turning away from Natsuki. "I love her. And I was too afraid to admit it to her when I had the chance."

She turned back to the blue-haired girl and added ferociously, "But I'm not now. Seeing Chie with _Shizuru _made me realize that it _could_ and _should_ be me instead of her."

"Say Shizuru's name with respect!" Natsuki growled. "Shizuru is better off with me than that _womanizer _of yours!"

"See? You do love her." Aoi smirked at the expression on Natsuki's face. "You're just too chicken to realize it, while you've been canoodling with that boyfriend of yours."

"I'm through with that bastard Takeda, we never had anything going!"

"Oh? And you and Shizuru did?"

There was a long silence.

"Shizuru deserves better than me. I can't love her like she wants me to."

"That's why you're so stupid!" Aoi practically shouted at the blue-haired woman. "Shizuru wants YOU! She doesn't want some random guy!"

"B-But I just don't know…"

Aoi smiled sadly. "I'm going to give you a chance to patch things up with Shizuru. Don't mess it up okay, you baka?"

She quickly flung open the door of the apartment, stomped inside, and surprisingly came out with a confused Chie in tow. Aoi walked along to her apartment and swiftly unlocked the door and was about to enter until she abruptly stopped.

Turning back to Natsuki, Aoi gave a creepy smile.

"Also, Kuga-san. Never talk about _my_ womanizer while I'm around. You'll live to regret it."

Natsuki paled a ghostly white as the door of Aoi's apartment slammed shut, dragging the tomboy in with the crazed woman.

The door of Natsuki's apartment lay open, revealing a bewildered Shizuru standing in the middle of the room with her arms around her own waist.

"Natsuki…?"

The sound of her name on the Kyoto-ben's tongue set Natsuki's skin on fire.


	6. Chapter 6

This one SHOULD be longer than the chapter before it.

In this chapter there's only Aoi and Chie.

HELLZ YEH.

-dances around wildly-

-trips and falls on her face-

Ok, ok back to the story.

Ugh, I took way too long on this, I kinda expected more from myself. -.-

I couldn't decide whether to go through with the sex or not.

-ManiazAzn

**Disclaimer: DAMNIT I DON'T OWN MAI HIME OR ITS CHARACTERS!**** –****gru****mble ****gr****umble-**

The loud slam of the door behind her as she was forcefully shoved into the apartment gave Chie the notion that her escape route was, indeed, gone. Gulping hard, she braced herself before turning around slowly to face the sickly, sweet smile of Aoi's. Surprisingly, the maniacal face had slipped away and was now replaced by wet streaks of tears. The woman glared at the tomboy through her glistening eyes and almost hastily raised her right hand.

The thud of a hand against skin sounded in the small dorm.

A large red welt appeared on the side of Chie's face and it stung like the devil. But it was nothing compared to the churning feeling in her stomach when she looked at Aoi's teary face.

Chie froze.

It was as if someone had let loose hordes of bees into her body, the feeling tore at her insides. With every breath she tried to take, Chie felt a sharp twinge of pain run through her entire system. A large lump engulfed her throat and made it difficult to swallow as she licked her chapped lips unknowingly.

She opened her mouth. And closed it. No words would come out.

Then a soft sob came from the brown-haired woman, now kneeling on the floor with her face between her hands, "C-Chie…I-I'm so sorry…I…"

Chie's mind came rushing back.

Quickly, the tomboy swooped down on Aoi and gently enveloped her in a hug. The warmth of Chie's body against her own only prompted Aoi to burrow her face into the other's shirt, taking shaky breaths as she tried to calm down.

"I-I didn't know what else to do…when I saw you with Fujino-san…I couldn't just…I can't…"

Feeling the sobs overwhelm the woman in her arms again, Chie tightened her hold and soothingly stroked the soft brown hair she loved so much.

"No." Chie's voice sounded clearly in the room. "It's not your fault."

Startled, Aoi raised her head, only to peer into intense chocolate-brown eyes. The moment their eyes met; however, Chie's eyes immediately softened and she lifted a hand, resting it lightly over Aoi's cheek.

Chie continued in a low voice. "It's mine. It's my fault. I'm sorry I got you into such a condition. I'm sorry."

Repeating the last words over and over again, Chie almost broke down.

Aoi brought up a hand and placed it over Chie's, eyes tearing up again. "It's okay, Chie. It's okay."

"N-No it's not! I hurt you! That wasn't what I wanted to happen! I just wanted to be able to lo—"Chie trailed off brokenly, realizing what she had almost said.

Eyes widening, Aoi rose on her haunches and gripped Chie's hand tighter as she spoke as firmly as her voice would let her.

"Chie."

The tomboy looked up, tears evident in her usual mischievous chocolate-brown eyes.

"I love you."

A long silence swept over their recent conversation, replacing any sense of calmness there was left. All Chie could do was stare blankly at the woman in front of her.

_This can't be real. This can't be happening_

_ Can it?_

"I-I…" Aoi leaned forward and silenced the other with a long kiss on the lips, leaving the other breathless when she backed away.

Her eyes glazing over from the kiss she had just experienced, Chie's face transformed into a silly grin. Aoi reeled back, evidently surprised at the show of giddiness from the tomboy. Before she could shift back any further, Aoi was pulled back fiercely into another kiss, this time by Chie. In the middle of it, Aoi found that Chie's lips had warped into a smile and taking the cue, pressed harder in their kiss, biting Chie's lower lip in the process. Adjusting herself, Aoi quickly straightened herself up in a standing position, bringing Chie up alongside her. Seeing as the other was about to reach for her, Aoi pushed Chie against the wall and hung her arms tightly around the taller woman's shoulders.

"Chie—" Aoi wasn't able to finish, seeing as Chie had dove straight for her neck, licking and sucking whatever skin she could reach with her mouth. In even her most vivid dreams, Chie couldn't determine what Aoi would have tasted like. Now, the feeling of her tongue and lips against the smooth skin that belonged to the woman in _and_ of her dreams, she knew it was indescribable. It was and wasn't a taste at the same exact time.

All she knew was that Aoi tasted _incredible._

Aoi's fingers tangled in Chie's silky gray hair, moaning loudly at the sensation on her lower neck. Chie bit down hard and Aoi cried out, in both pleasure and pain. Pain, telling her that this was real, actual, genuine. That it wasn't a dream that could escape from her at any moment. Pleasure, being the only other thing she could feel.

The only thing she _wanted_ to feel.

Whilst her mouth was busy with Aoi's neck, Chie's hands wandered aimlessly around the brown-haired woman's body, unbuttoning offending objects in the way. Once the buttons of Aoi's skirt were done, Chie quickly slipped them off the owner, revealing light blue panties.

"Nice…" Chie hissed out, grinning as she proceeded to remove Aoi's upper garments. Slightly annoyed by the fact that her glasses were getting in the way, Chie promptly whipped them off and tossed them to the middle of the room. Noticing that the tomboy had stopped her actions, Aoi took this moment to hurriedly pull her own shirt over her head, revealing a matching bra. The dark-haired woman stood watching the other with hungry eyes, taking in the sight of Aoi's curves.

Aoi stepped back from the other woman and smiled as she reached forward to grab a handful of Chie's shirt. Without another word, she dragged the tomboy into the bedroom of her own apartment. But upon arriving in the room, Chie was pushed into the middle of the bed and swiftly straddled by the brown-haired woman. Instinctively, Chie's hands went to Aoi's waist and drew the other down to meet her in a slow kiss. The strength in Aoi's body seemed to vanish the instant their lips converged.

Slowly, Aoi let herself settle her head on Chie's chest and snuggled in close. Sensing the submission of the other woman, Chie immediately wrapped her arms around her and moved to bring the blankets over their forms.

As she drew the blankets close, Chie felt Aoi mumble something into her chest.

"Can we stay like this? Just for a little while?"

Giving a soft smile, Chie chuckled as she replied, "Of course."

Silence established itself once again. But this time, this silence rang of understanding and contemplation. Almost forgetting herself, Chie nudged Aoi with a movement of her arm.

"Mm?"

Chie answered in a low whisper, "I'm in love with you, Aoi."

Oddly enough, this was met with giggles from the brown-haired woman.

"Well, it's about time, you baka."


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER:**Unfortunately, I do not own Fujino-san, Kuga-san, Harada-san, Senoh-san, and Tokiha-san, Sunrise does. If I did, I would buy an island and start a harem. Fortunately, Sunrise owns Takeda and they can keep him.

**A/N: **ManiazAzn gave me the ShizNat chapter to write, so enjoy.

* * *

**The Power of Goodbye**

Natsuki stared into the space previously occupied by Aoi and her captive tomboy. The angry young woman's last words left Natsuki chilled to the bone. It wasn't so much the words themselves, but the look in Aoi's eyes.

"Natsuki…?"

Hearing her name startled Natsuki and brought her back. The sound of Shizuru's voice set Natsuki's skin aflame. The younger woman sluggishly turned and looked at Shizuru standing inside their residence with her arms crossed around her waist. Natsuki walked back in the residence and softly closed the front door.

"Shizuru?" Natsuki began.

Shizuru tilted her head slightly, acknowledging she heard Natsuki, but remained silent. With her mask firmly in place, Natsuki had no idea of the fierce battle being waged inside Shizuru. Pain and love were fighting for supremacy. Pain was currently winning.

Natsuki stared at the carpeted floor desperately trying to think of just the right thing to say to Shizuru. The importance of her next few words weighed heavily on her. For the first time in all their years of friendship, Natsuki now knew she could no longer take Shizuru for granted.

'_I wonder if Shizuru is capable of pulling what Aoi just did with Chie,'_ Natsuki thought to herself.

A small smile graced Natsuki's lips as she pictured Shizuru dragging her out of someone's residence and back into theirs. She unconsciously blushed and chuckled, causing Shizuru to raise a curious eyebrow.

The raven-haired young woman was lost in her reverie and oblivious to Shizuru. The Kyoto beauty stared at Natsuki in stunned silence, as her companion continued to stare at the carpet. After a few minutes, Shizuru turned and left.

'_Oh yeah, Shizuru is capable and probably would too,'_ Natsuki concluded to herself and chuckled softly again.

Out of the corner of her good eye, Natsuki noticed something being waved under her down-turned face. She slightly raised her face to see a cold pack being offered. When she looked up further, Natsuki found herself mere inches from Shizuru's face. The familiar comfortable feelings returned with a vengeance for both young women. Crimson eyes searched Natsuki's face for answers, but of course there were none to find, since Natsuki didn't have any to offer.

"Natsuki, please put this on your eye. It is beginning to swell," Shizuru said evenly.

Natsuki smiled and took the offered cold pack. She placed it gingerly on her now swollen eye and let out a little yelp.

"Itai?" Shizuru asked genuinely concerned, but also took guilty pleasure in Natsuki's physical pain.

"No. I'm just wincing in pain for the hell of it," Natsuki replied sarcastically.

"Ara, I did not know Natsuki was a masochistic?" Shizuru countered.

Natsuki instantly turned a deep red and began sputtering. Shizuru smiled wickedly, as her desire began to surface. She wanted to wrap her arms around Natsuki and hold her, but her common sense refused to abandon her. Shizuru searched Natsuki's face for some sign, but as usual, there wasn't any. She sighed deeply, turned, and began to walk away.

"Shizuru?" Natsuki said and gently grabbed the older woman's wrist.

Shizuru stopped, but didn't turn around. She didn't want Natsuki to see the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Nani?" Shizuru asked softly through the lump in her throat.

"Please don't leave. I-I-I…we…need to talk," Natsuki muttered.

"Why?" Shizuru asked.

"I need to get some things straight between us. We can't keep on like this," Natsuki said firmly.

The tone of Natsuki's voice and what she said sent a sharp pain soaring through Shizuru's entire body. She was terrified of losing Natsuki, but at the same time, she was even more terrified of a life with Natsuki as they are now. The raven-haired young woman gently pulled Shizuru towards their couch. The Kyoto beauty quickly wiped away her tears before turning to face Natsuki.

Shizuru sat on one end of the couch and Natsuki on the other. The space between them was a mere few feet, but seemed like a giant chasm to both young women. The awkward silence only increased the distance.

'_What the hell is happening? My life was fine. Shizuru was content with our friendship just the way it WAS! This is ridiculous! She's my best friend. I like her as such, nothing more. Aoi doesn't know what she's talking about. I don't l-l-love Shizuru…well, not __**that**__ way. But why did I get so mad when she and that womanizer Chie hooked up? I just didn't want to see Shizuru hurt by that playgirl…nothing more than that! WHY can't she be happy with things the way they are? WHY? Doesn't she realize women are nothing but heartache! They get close and devastate you when your guard is down!'_ Natsuki's internal debate raged as Shizuru stared at her with curious crimson eyes.

"Natsuki? Are you feeling ill?" Shizuru asked, concerned with the purple color of Natsuki's face.

Shizuru's voice jolted Natsuki out of her internal debate. She blinked a few times to clear her vision and looked into Shizuru's eyes.

'_Aoi said Shizuru wants me and not some random guy. Does this mean she l-l-loves me? Yes. Does this mean I devastated her by hooking up with Takeda? Probably…DAMN…yes, I did,'_ Natsuki's revelation hit her with the force of a tsunami and tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"Natsuki…," Shizuru said as she quickly slid to Natsuki's side after seeing the tears.

"Shi-zu-ru…," Natsuki sobbed and hugged the stunned older woman.

They sat together in this position for several minutes before Natsuki's crying subsided. Natsuki was the first to speak.

"Shizuru, I'm SO sorry for…"

Natsuki's mobile phone began to ring and vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out and looked at the display.

_'Takeda,'_ both young women silently read.

Shizuru searched Natsuki's face, as if trying to read the younger woman's thoughts. Natsuki just stared at the mobile phone in her hand as it rang and rang. She looked up from the mobile display and saw Shizuru staring at her intently, as if silently asking her, _'Are you going to answer that?' _Natsuki looked from Shizuru to her mobile phone, back to Shizuru, and back to her mobile phone.

After a few more rings, the mobile phone fell silent and the familiar voicemail message chime sounded. Natsuki shoved the mobile phone back in her pocket. When she looked back at Shizuru, she saw something she never saw before. Shizuru's mask had fallen. She stared at Natsuki with real fear and pain on her face. This startled Natsuki, so it took her a bit to find her voice.

"Shizuru? I'm sorry. He…," Natsuki began, but was cut off by the text message chime coming from her pocket.

Without thinking, she pulled out her mobile phone and flipped it open. She and inadvertently, Shizuru, read the text message:

**Babe. Sorry bout last nite. ILU. Tak**

This was the last straw for Shizuru. She couldn't take anymore. The distraught young woman stood quickly and ran in her bedroom. Shizuru moved so swiftly, Natsuki didn't have time to react, and failed to stop her best friend from leaving.

"DAMMIT!" Natsuki yelled at the top of her lungs.

In Shizuru's bedroom, the Kyoto beauty had her face buried in her pillow, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Ikezu Natsuki, why? After everything that has happened, why do you continue to do this to me? To us?" Shizuru cried out into her pillow.

Back on the couch, Natsuki stared at Shizuru's closed bedroom door, wondering what she should do next. As she sat there wondering, her mobile phone rang. She pulled it out of her pocket and checked the display.

"Yeah, what do you want?"

"Is that any way to answer your phone?"

"What…do…you…want?"

"We need to talk…_right now_."

"No, I'm busy _right now_."

"With what…or should I ask _who_?"

"It's none of _your_ business."

"Come over RIGHT NOW, I mean it!"

"Like I'm scared of you."

"Maybe not me, but I know who…"

"I'm not scared of _her_."

"_Really?_"

There was dead silence for a few minutes.

"Fine. I'll be right over. DAMMIT!"

Natsuki ran in her bedroom and changed. She grabbed her jacket and keys on her way out the front door.

The slamming of the front door broke through Shizuru's sobbing. She quickly lifted herself off her bed, wiped her eyes, and opened her bedroom door.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru called out.

_'She left? She left! Where could she have gone in such a hurry? Oh…Takeda.'_

Shizuru softly closed her bedroom door and locked it. She slowly sat down on her bed and thought about what she was going to do next. As if in a trance, she slid open her mobile phone, sent a text message, and waited.

* * *

In the Harada/Senoh residence, Chie's mobile phone chimed the arrival of a new text message. 

"What's that?" Aoi snuggled deeper in Chie's arms.

"I have a new text message," Chie answered and kissed the top of Aoi's head.

"Aren't you going to check it?" Aoi asked.

"Why? I'm busy," Chie answered and tightened her arms around her new girlfriend.

"It might be important or an emergency," Aoi said.

Chie sighed deeply, extricated herself from Aoi, leaned over the side of the bed, rummaged through her clothes on the floor, and pulled out her mobile phone. She plopped back down on the bed and Aoi immediately resumed her place in Chie's arms.

"Happy now? That made all the blood rush to my head," Chie teased and flipped open her mobile phone.

"I'm sure I can _fix_ that," Aoi cooed and slipped her hand between Chie's thighs, eliciting a deep moan from the tomboy.

Chie closed her eyes.

"The message?" Aoi asked as she stilled her hand.

Chie's eyes flew open and she stared incredulously at Aoi.

"Tease," Chie pouted and accessed her text message.

Aoi giggled and positioned herself so she could see the text message. Chie playfully pushed Aoi away.

"Hey, this might be private," Chie half-teased.

"Okay…," Aoi said reluctantly and moved away.

After Chie read the brief text message, she quickly snapped her mobile phone closed.

"Who was it from and what do they want?" Aoi asked.

"You were right. It's an emergency. I gotta go," Chie answered as she quickly got out of bed and dressed.

"Is someone hurt?" Aoi asked concerned.

"You could say that. I'll call you once things are settled," Chie said as she leaned down and kissed Aoi on the lips.

Chie pulled on her jacket as she bolted out the front door.

* * *

Natsuki angrily pounded on the wooden door, announcing her arrival. A few seconds later, the door was opened and Natsuki stormed inside. 

"WHAT was SO important I had to leave Shizuru?" Natsuki yelled.

"You were with Fujino-san? Not Takeda?" Mai asked stunned.

"YEAH!" Natsuki yelled.

Mai staggered back a bit, reeling from the news.

"Mai?" Natsuki asked.

After coming to her senses, Mai noticed Natsuki's swollen eye.

"Natsuki, how did _that_ happen?" Mai asked.

"Senoh-san hit me," Natsuki grumbled.

"AOI? Hit…YOU?" Mai yelped.

"By accident…accident," Natsuki added quickly.

"Does it hurt?" Mai asked.

Natsuki sighed deeply and rolled her eyes.

"As I told Shizuru, when she asked me the very same idiotic question…no, I'm just wincing in pain for the hell of it," Natsuki growled sarcastically.

"WHY did you leave Fujino-san?" Mai asked upon hearing Shizuru's name and bringing her back to the matter at hand.

"Because YOU threatened to send that wild child of yours after me if I didn't," Natsuki answered smugly.

"Then Aoi is…," Mai began when a knock on her door cut her off.

Mai walked over to her front door and opened it.

"Senoh-san is with…Harada-san?" Natsuki said as she saw Chie standing in the open doorway.

"I got your message. What's the emergency?" Chie asked.

Natsuki shook her head.

"Kuga-san? Why aren't you with Shizuru?" Chie asked after entering and finally noticing Natsuki.

Chie's lack of honorific attached to Shizuru's name made Natsuki bristle.

"What the hell are_ you_ doing here?" Natsuki grumbled.

"Apparently the same thing _you're_ doing here," Chie answered flippantly and pointed at Mai.

"Mai! Now that you've got BOTH of us here…," Natsuki said.

"Hai, hai. I called you both here to make sure you two thick-headed bakas didn't mess things up with your girlfriends," Mai responded.

"Well…Mai. YOU interrupted me and Aoi, so I guess that would make YOU the thick-headed baka _this_ time," Chie laughed and added, "But you probably didn't interrupt anything between Shizuru and…," Chie hooked her thumb at Natsuki.

Natsuki walked over to Chie and got in the tomboy's face.

"NANI? What the hell are you insinuating?" Natsuki growled through clenched teeth.

Chie got in Natsuki's face.

"I'm not _insinuating_ anything. I'm saying it out right. You're thicker than me! Shizuru is a beautiful young woman who unfortunately loves YOU and only YOU!" Chie spat back.

"Well, apparently she has room enough for TWO, since you two…," Natsuki said and sadly looked down at the carpet.

"NANI? You think…she and I?" Chie laughed and consider whether or not to tell Natsuki anything.

"What the hell is SO damn funny?" Natsuki demanded, getting back in Chie's face.

"Kuga-san…calm down. Nothing happened," Chie said reassuringly and placed a hand on Natsuki's shoulder.

"Then what the hell were you doing in her bedroom this morning?" Natsuki accused and shook off Chie's hand.

"Sleeping," Chie answered.

"Yeah! Exactly!" Natsuki said with bravado.

"No, not "Yeah! Exactly!" I was just comforting Shizuru while you were with that missing link boyfriend of yours," Chie said and added in disgust, "doing _whatever_."

Natsuki knew Chie was right.

"I just don't get it. You have one of the most beautiful young women on campus completely in love with you and you choose that Neanderthal," Chie shook her head and added, "BAKA! Yeah, I would have _LOVED_ to have bedded Shizuru, but her heart belongs to YOU!"

Chie lightly smacked Natsuki on the back of her head.

Mai prepared herself, in case she had to break up a fist fight between her two friends. Natsuki stared at Chie for a few minutes and then extended her hand out to the tomboy. They shook hands and smiled at each other.

"Mai, if you don't need me any further, I'd like to get back to my beautiful new girlfriend," Chie said.

"Give Aoi my best and tell her I'm sorry for calling you away," Mai said.

"Kuga-san, don't be a baka," Chie said and left.

"I guess that leaves YOU," Mai said.

"Oi, I know, but I STILL don't know how I feel about Shizuru," Natsuki said.

Mai closed her eyes and shook her head.

* * *

Chie opened the front door and called out to Aoi. 

"Aoi? I'm back."

The tomboy didn't get a response, so she went searching for her new girlfriend throughout their residence. Aoi was gone. Chie noticed her own mobile phone sitting on the table, flipped open. She picked it up and looked at the display, revealing a text message from Shizuru:

**Kuga-san went back to Takeda.**

Chie pondered the situation for a second and dashed out the front door.

* * *

She sprinted across campus and made it to her destination in record time. The tomboy was about to pound on the door when she heard a very familiar scream come from inside. 

"AOI?" Chie yelled through the door.

"CHIE!" Aoi yelled back from inside.

Chie, using her martial arts training, kicked the door in and found Takeda on the couch with Aoi pinned underneath him. The tomboy grabbed Takeda by the back of his collar, pulled him off Aoi, and punched him square in the face. He staggered backwards from the blow and landed on his backside.

Chie stormed towards him with blood in her eyes. Before he could regain his bearings, she delivered another punch to his face, landing him on his back. The tomboy straddled the stunned young man and started using his face as a speed bag. The adrenaline surged through Chie's body, so she didn't feel the pain as her knuckles grew bruised and bloody with each blow to Takeda's face.

She probably would have killed Takeda if Aoi didn't stop her.

"Chie…please stop…you'll kill him," Aoi pleaded as she tugged on Chie's collar.

After several more punches, Chie finally came to her senses and stopped her assault. She stood up and looked at Aoi. The young woman wrapped her arms around Chie. When the tomboy saw Aoi's torn blouse, she clenched her jaw, trying desperately to control the new wave of anger washing over her. Takeda moved and looked at the two women standing above him, embracing.

"You're a damn dyke!" Takeda spat at Aoi.

Chie lost control of her anger and kicked Takeda hard in the ribs. She smiled as she felt several of the ribs break against her foot. Chie held Aoi tight and led the young woman out of Takeda's residence and back to theirs.

* * *

Once they were safely in their residence, Chie tended to her new girlfriend. The tomboy helped Aoi get dressed for bed and tucked the young woman in, before disappearing in the bathroom. After cleaning and dressing her wounds, she dressed for bed and slipped in next to Aoi. 

The young woman immediately wrapped herself around Chie and cried into the front of the tomboy's nightshirt. Chie held Aoi while she cried.

"Did he _hurt_ you?" Chie asked.

"He was about to, but you arrived," Aoi answered.

Chie tightened her arms around Aoi and the two young women fell into a fitful night's sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER:**Unfortunately, I do not own My-HiME, Sunrise does. If I did, I would find creative ways to kill the male characters in each episode.

**A/N: **Sorry, I just couldn't resist the opportunity to pound Takeda in the last chapter. Here's the ShizNat chapter ManiazAzn gave me to write, enjoy.

* * *

**The Power of Goodbye**

The next morning, Chie woke to the sound of someone pounding on the front door. She groggily made her way to the door and opened it.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO TAKEDA?" Natsuki yelled.

Chie was in no mood for this. Both her hands throbbed with pain and she had a headache.

"I taught him a lesson," Chie said through clenched teeth as she tried to control her anger.

"You beat him to a bloody pulp!" Natsuki yelled.

"Kuga-san, please stop yelling and come in," Chie said.

Natsuki stomped into Chie's residence and stood defensively with her arms crossed.

"Chie, who's…," Aoi asked sleepily as she entered the living area.

"It's just Kuga-san," Chie answered as Aoi wrapped her arms around the tomboy.

Natsuki saw the bruise on Aoi's cheek and the frightened look in her eyes. Chie motioned for Natsuki to sit as she led Aoi to the couch. As the tomboy held her girlfriend tightly, she told Natsuki what took place at Takeda's last night.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you both," Natsuki apologized sheepishly and left.

* * *

As Natsuki walked back to her residence, she fought the urge to find Takeda and pound him into the ground herself. 

"BAKA! He's lucky Harada-san didn't put him in a coma," Natsuki said to herself.

As she walked, her thoughts drifted back to the day before.

After Chie left, Mai attempted to help Natsuki sort out her feelings for Shizuru without much success. Just before dinner, Mikoto returned home from her outing with Nao. Since Natsuki was no closer to resolving her feelings, Mai asked her friend to join them for dinner.

Mikoto glared at Natsuki across the small table she and Mai used for dining. Natsuki was obviously uncomfortable around Mai's feral girlfriend.

"You're a baka," Mikoto blurted out.

"You belong on a leash," Natsuki responded.

Mikoto tilted her head and stared at Natsuki.

"Mai! Come do something about your pet!" Natsuki yelled.

"Mikoto, leave Natsuki alone. You know she gets cranky when you stare at her," Mai called out from the kitchen.

"Why not tell Fujino you love her?" Mikoto continued.

"WHAT! I do NOT love Shizuru! Well, not _that_ way!" Natsuki yelled.

"I love Mai _that_ way," Mikoto smiled.

"And I love you _that_ way," Mai said as she entered the room, carrying a tray with dinner on it.

"MAI!" Mikoto jumped up excitedly, but quickly calmed down when she saw the tray.

Mikoto remembered the last time she hugged Mai with a tray in her hands. The feral young woman went without dinner and Mai that night.

After dinner, Mikoto sat quietly by Mai's side while the tawny-haired young woman gently stroked the feral young woman's hair and continued helping Natsuki sort through her feelings. The entire process only frustrated Natsuki more than anything else.

"It's late. I'd better get back," Natsuki said as she stretched and yawned.

"I think you should stay here tonight, so you don't say something stupid to Fujino-san," Mai said bluntly.

"I WON'T say anything stupid to Shizuru," Natsuki said defensively.

"And pigs started flying upside down and backwards," Mikoto said with her eyes closed.

"Mai, I think your pet has been hanging around Nao too much," Natsuki growled.

"Natsuki, I think you should stay here," Mai said and joked, "Sleeping in Mikoto's bed helped Aoi sort out her feelings about Chie."

Natsuki reluctantly spent the night in Mikoto's bed.

* * *

As Natsuki entered her front door, she was lost deep in thought. 

"Where have you been?" Shizuru asked from the couch, scaring Natsuki back to the present.

"A-A-A-H-H-H! SHIZURU!" Natsuki yelled in fright.

"Natsuki, where have you been all this time?" Shizuru said, trying not to sound too worried.

"I spent the night at Mai's and stopped by Harada-san's on the way back," Natsuki answered.

"Why did you stop by Chie's?" Shizuru asked.

Hearing Shizuru use Chie's name so informally caused Natsuki to unconsciously wince.

"She nearly beat Takeda to death yesterday and…," Natsuki began, but stopped abruptly when she saw Shizuru's face change drastically.

Natsuki instinctively rushed to Shizuru's side on the couch.

"Shizuru? Are you okay? Don't worry, she didn't kill him, but he's not going to be trying anything funny with any more young girls anytime soon," Natsuki said trying to reassure Shizuru.

"Who? What happened?" Shizuru asked through her shock.

"According to Harada-san, Senoh-san went to that baka's place looking for me, but found Takeda drunk. I know how he gets when he drinks. One time, I had to hit him with a lamp to get him off of me," Natsuki said.

Shizuru felt sick to her stomach and her face blanched.

"Shizuru? Are you okay? You don't look too good," Natsuki said concerned.

"Natsuki, I am fine. Please continue," Shizuru said, reassuring her friend by placing her hand on Natsuki's shoulder.

"After Harada-san left me at Mai's, she found Senoh-san gone when she got home. A text message on Harada-san's mobile phone sent her rushing over to Takeda's, where she found that baka trying to have his way with Senoh-san," Natsuki concluded.

"Did Chie tell you who sent the text message?" Shizuru asked.

"No, but whoever did, saved Senoh-san," Natsuki smiled.

Natsuki looked at Shizuru, who was looking down.

"Shizuru?" Natsuki asked softly.

"Hai?" Shizuru answered and looked at Natsuki.

A surge of warmth ran through Natsuki's body when she looked in Shizuru's eyes and it set the younger woman spinning out of her comfortable orbit once again.

'_What the hell is wrong with me? Shizuru is SO beautiful. WHY can't I return her feelings? She loves ME and ONLY me. Well, that's what everyone keeps telling me. Do I love her __**that**__ way? Oh hell, yes I do. I DO love her, but she scares me. No, SHE doesn't scare me. It's her feelings for me that scare me. They terrify me! What if I can't return her feelings as strongly? I'll end up hurting her more. What if I CAN return her feelings as strongly and she stops loving me? I'll end up devastated. Why the hell isn't this easy?'_ Natsuki was lost in her thoughts.

"Nat-su-ki?" Shizuru asked tentatively, not sure why Natsuki looked the way she did.

"Huh? Oh, Shizuru. Sorry, I was thinking about something," Natsuki said.

"_Me?_" Shizuru teased lightly, attempting to gauge Natsuki's mood.

"Uh…yeah," Natsuki said.

Natsuki's blunt answer sent Shizuru reeling, but she recovered before the younger woman noticed.

"What about _me_ is Natsuki thinking?" Shizuru teased.

"Shi-zu-ru," Natsuki whined at the teasing.

"Kannin na, but Natsuki is just so cute I cannot help myself," Shizuru said.

"Shizuru, do you still love me?" Natsuki blurted out.

"Ano?" Shizuru said as she attempted to recover from yet another shock from Natsuki.

"Do you still love me?" Natsuki repeated her question slower.

Shizuru remained silent as she thought about Natsuki's question. It felt like a lifetime of agony for Natsuki as she waited for Shizuru to speak. After several minutes, the Kyoto beauty spoke.

"For so many years, I loved Natsuki. Through everything, I loved Natsuki. After having my heart ripped to shreds, I loved Natsuki. I never doubted or questioned I loved Natsuki. I love my Natsuki and always will," Shizuru said.

Natsuki was reeling from hearing how she ripped Shizuru's heart to shreds, so she was unable to respond for a bit.

"Shizuru, I know I hurt you and I'm REALLY sorry. Hell, I know I devastated you by going out with that idiot Takeda and made matters worse by trying to fix you up with Reito. I just didn't know how to deal with my feelings," Natsuki croaked out.

"Natsuki," Shizuru said in a comforting tone and touched Natsuki's shoulder.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki cried out, suddenly grabbing the brunette and wrapping her arms tightly around Shizuru's waist.

"Natsuki," Shizuru said surprised by the young woman's actions.

Shizuru was stunned, so it took her a minute to wrap her arms around Natsuki.

"Shizuru, I DO love you and in _that_ way!" Natsuki said through her tears.

Natsuki's confession left Shizuru speechless.

"I ran from it…and you…for so long. I'm tired of running, but after what my mom did to me, I don't know if I can trust another woman. I don't know if I can really let another woman in my heart," Natsuki said softly.

Shizuru squeezed Natsuki, silently letting the younger woman know she understood. Natsuki tightened her arms around Shizuru's waist.

"Shizuru…," Natsuki gently pushed herself away from Shizuru and looked the Kyoto beauty in the eyes. "I love you and want to try loving you, but I can't guarantee I will be successful or your life with me will be easy."

Natsuki took a deep breath.

"However, I want to try…IF you want to too."

Shizuru looked deep in Natsuki's green eyes, searching for a sign. For the first time, she found what she had been searching for all these years and tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Shizuru! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. Please don't cry. I understand, really I do," Natsuki said panicked.

"Ara, my Natsuki needs to calm down," Shizuru said calmly.

"I completely understand if you don't want…," Natsuki rambled.

Shizuru grabbed Natsuki and hugged the young woman tightly. After a few minutes, Shizuru released Natsuki and held the young woman at arm's length. She looked deep in Natsuki's eyes, cupped the biker's cheeks with both hands, and firmly kissed her on the lips.

Natsuki's eyes widened with shock. After Shizuru broke the kiss, she smiled at Natsuki's shocked face.

"Silly baka," Shizuru giggled.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay.

The story's at its end I guess. Hopefully this end is good enough fer you readers.

I gotta say, it's been a real pleasure writin' with Yurianimeokatu.

And thanks to all of you guys who reviewed and stayed with us for so long!

-ManiazAzn

**-****T****wo**** weeks**** later-**

"Ow, ow, ow! Okay, okay! I'm sorry!" Chie yelled as she tried to squirm away from Aoi's hands. "It was funny!"

Shizuru giggled softly behind her right hand while Natsuki looked on with a smile. The group sat outside of Lindem Baum, sipping their drinks and chatting idly. Apparantly, Chie had made an "unacceptable" joke in Aoi's standards and was being punished by a couple of hard slaps on the shoulder. Natsuki sat comfortably next to Shizuru, her arm around the Kyoto-ben's chair. Shizuru, of course, was seated very ladylike-ish, cupping her mug of tea.

After a few moments of scowling from Aoi and apologetic glances from Chie, the other couple settled down in their own seats.

Chie sighed dramatically. "The finals are over, thank god. I think my brain blew a fuse during my Ancient History test."

Huffing, Aoi crossed her arms. "Well, you would have done better if you hadn't waited until the very last second to study."

"But studyin' so boring…I don't know how you do it Aoi!" Chie whined, running a hand through her dark gray hair.

Natsuki groaned, "Seriously, preppin' for an exam? It's done better when it's last minute."

"Ara, Natsuki should know. Seeing as she failed to study for her Physics exam." Shizuru teased, leaning close to the biker.

Surprisingly, instead of blushing as she usually did, Natsuki stood up from her chair and grinned at Chie. Taking the hint, Chie did the same. Putting their right hands together in the middle of the table, the two yelled at the top of their lungs.

"PROCRASTINATORS UNITE!"

And then both adding in a slight undertone, "…tomorrow."

Shizuru and Aoi watched this scene with complete surprise and were startled for a few seconds. After their shock wore off, the two ladies looked at each other and burst into laughter.

Chie and Natsuki stood in front of the other two, grinning idiotically before giving each other a high five.

Sitting down again, Chie leaned back into her seat and stretched her arms in a wide arc behind her. Natsuki plopped down onto her own seat and beamed brightly at a still laughing Shizuru.

Wiping the tears of amusement away from her eyes, Shizuru watched as Natsuki conversed with the other couple. It was funny, really. Natsuki took so long to take in her actual feelings, and when she did, it was like a tornado. It blew through everything, and took in everything. Every moment they had together, it was incredible. Her touch, her smell, her_ taste_.

Seeing the faraway look in Shizuru's eyes, Chie shot a concerned glance at the Kyoto-ben. Breaking away from her thoughts, Shizuru smiled lightly back at the tomboy, assuring her that everything was fine. Unfortunately, this was caught by Aoi.

An ear of Chie's closest to Aoi was snatched quite harshly. "BAKA! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT FLIRTING WITH KAICHOU-SAMA?!"

"B-But I didn't!" Chie shot out of her seat and hid behind a chuckling Shizuru. "I was just looking her way!"

"Oh?" Aoi rose from her seat, fuming. One could almost feel the evil aura that she gave off as she flashed one of her creepy smiles. "Then why was she smiling back at you?"

"'Cause I look too good for her to even not to try smiling at me?" Chie smiled weakly as she made an attempt at a joke.

"You little---!" Aoi leaped at the agile tomboy, who immediately jumped out of the way. Losing her footing, Aoi gasped out loud as her whole body tipped forward and she lost her balance.

The floor was coming up fast and Aoi tightly closed her eyes, waiting for the impact.

But it didn't come.

She was soon swept up in warm arms and peering into chocolate brown eyes, twinkling with amusement.

"Oh, dear. If you had fallen, we wouldn't have been able to do our nightly 'excercises', neh?" Chie breathed.

Aoi blushed furiously before pushing herself out of the tomboy's arms. She straightened out her clothes and sat down at the table again, pouting. Chie smiled mischievously and bent down to give Aoi a peck on the cheek. However, the tomboy did not sit down. Instead, she walked behind Shizuru again, this time placing her hands on Shizuru's shoulders.

"Neh, Shizuru." Aoi watched the tomboy suspiciously.

"Mmm, Chie?"

"How's Natsuki-san in bed?" Chie smirked as she watched Shizuru's body shake with mirth. "'Cause you know you can always come to me, if she's not doin' that well."

The customers inside of Lindem Baum always enjoyed an uneventful lunch. And yet this afternoon, there seemed to be quite a commotion.

"CHIE HARADA!"

"CHIE YOU ---!"

Loud clatters are heard as tables are overturned outside. Two short women are seen to be chasing another while only one was left at their table.

A few tourists nearby watched in fascination and slight horror as one of the shorter women pulls out a gun and starts shooting after the running figure far ahead of her.

"YOU'RE NOT GUNNA GET AWAY!"

One specific tourist remembers that the woman still seated at one of the few untouched tables was still sipping her tea.

All they heard was a chuckle and a faint, "Ara, ara."


End file.
